Three Times Truth, One Time Lie
by Uozumi
Summary: prompt: "Three times Natasha Romanov didn't lie (and one time she did)"


**Fandom** _Avengers_ (2012)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov; Natasha/Clint  
**Genre** Het/Drama/Espionage/Scifi  
**Rating** PG  
**Word Count** 743  
**Disclaimer** Avengers c. Disney, Marvel  
**Summary** prompt: "Three times Natasha Romanov didn't lie (and one time she did)"  
**Warning(s)** potential spoilers for Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
**Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3. I have no seen any leaked material.

Work Text:

_**Three Times Truth, One Time Lie**_

Clint's life was built up on lies. The lies he told himself when his father drank too much. The lies he told himself to get through living in the boys' home with Barney. The lies he tried not to tell himself when he was in the carnival. It's why he trusts Natasha. Natasha doesn't lie to him unless ordered.

**I.**

Budapest wasn't Budapest, but BUDAPEST - Brief Undercover Directional Adjustment for Proper Emotional Support Treatment. While Natasha lay motionless on a cot, Clint had to watch her, usually from the rafters while she recovered from a mission that went horribly wrong. Without the psychological adjustment, Natasha's psyche could fracture and cause more harm than good. They were stationed in Germany for the procedure. Clint was required to remain near her as much as possible. His smell was going to help solidify the story in her brain. There was a recording playing of noises in Budapest taken over a two week period. When the recording ended, BUDAPEST ended. When the procedure was in its final hours, they transferred Natasha to a plane so when she woke up, she would think they were heading home from Budapest.

When they disembarked from the plane, Natasha stretched and looked at Clint. Clint looked back at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good," Natasha said. "Nothing like people firing at you, right?" She looked like she was good. Her smile was genuine. Clint could only nod in response.

**II.**

"I think we're in trouble," Natasha said. Her voice was very quiet. They were on the hellicarrier and Clint had only just finished his shower.

Clint held her gaze. They were likely in trouble. If he could be turned anyone could be. He tried not to think about the Hulk working for Loki. "Then we'll get out of trouble," he said. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

Natasha reached out and took Clint's hands, which caused him to look at her eyes. "Now that you know how it's done, you won't get turned again. No one will. Better to get turned and free now, then turned in the middle of what's coming."

Clint held her gaze and looked down at her hands. "I know," he said. "That doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off."

**III.**

Kate Bishop was like Clint but if he was a woman and had her life together. Or something. He did not know, but she had saved his butt, so that was good enough for him. When the next call to Avenge came through, she came with him.

After the battle was over and everyone surveyed the destruction around them, Natasha said to Clint, "She's good."

"Yeah," Clint said. "I might keep her around."

Natasha snorted slightly. "You mean she might keep you around."

"Yeah." He knew Natasha was right.

**I.**

It had been a long day. Clint's ears were full of long tones, rushing air, and just about anything but the sounds around him. He had defeated Barney, but it felt like Barney had defeated him in turn. Clint lay on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling.

He could smell Natasha. She smelled of lavender and citrus. Clint looked over at Natasha and smiled slightly. He did not trust his voice yet. He tried to use it earlier but everything just felt weird without his hearing. He wondered if he would get used to it.

Natasha touched his hand and ran her fingertips up his arm. She signed to him, "How are you?" Both of them knew American sign language from their training. It was a skill that came in use multiple times, especially during great crises that the Avengers had to solve.

Clint's arms ached. The explosion happened right beside his head. He could feel the bandages around his head and against his back. He lifted his hands slowly, his gestures as minimal as possible. "I can't hear, but I'm alive."

Natasha watched him and then she signed, "It's okay." Her lips were in a thin line. It was a lie. Her lips relaxed. "You're going to be okay." That was the truth.

Clint looked at her. "Are you trying to comfort me?" he signed. He raised his eyebrows, trying to appear teasing.

Natasha snorted. Clint did not have to hear the snort to know what it looked like. "I could go home."

Clint shook his head. "Do what you want. I'll be okay."

**The End**


End file.
